Naruto Truth or Dare
by KankuroTenten
Summary: Naruto and Friends are at the Hyuga house, and they decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. who know's which ninja may do or reveal. A must read fanfic
1. Truth Or Dare

Naruto Truth Or Dare

_Naruto, Sai, The Nine Rookies, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings were all hanging out at the Hyuga house. They were all getting bored so they decided to play a game._

"**Man I'm sooo bored." **–Said Naruto as he laid on the couch-

"**I agree, is there anything to do." **–announced Chouji as he munched on his potato chips-

"**Man you are such a slob." **–proclaimed Ino as she reads her magazine-

-Naruto jumped off the couch with enthusiasm- **"I know, let's play truth or dare." -**said Naruto with a grin-

-Sakura punched Naruto in the head- **"We are not playing that game."**

-Kiba interrupted Sakura's Speech- **"Why don't we let Hinata decide, it is her house."**

-Hinata looked up from the floor- _When she overheard what Kiba said she thought to herself __**"This could be my chance to get Naruto-Kun to say how he feels about me."**_ –Hinata stood up- **"It's o-okay with m-me."**

_Everyone was surprised to see that Hinata was okay with playing this game. _**"Are you sure your ok with this." **-SaidTenten-

-Hinata nodded-

-Shikamaru yawned- **"Come on can't we just sleep, that sounds way better than this stupid game."**

-Temari looked at Shikamaru with disgust- **"What's wrong, you afraid to play a little game." **–Teased Temari-

_Shikamaru heard Temari's remark and had no other choice, he couldn't let her get away with what she said _**"Fine, I'll play this game." **–Said Shikamaru with a frown-

-Neji interrupted- **"If ya'll are done arguing, I would like for this game to get started."**

-Tenten looked at Neji- **"You seem really eager to play." **–replied Tenten-

Neji ignored Tenten's remark- **"Whatever, let's get started."**

_Everybody drew straws to see who goes first. The person who draws the biggest straw says the first dare, the person with the smallest straw is the first person to get dared. Minutes later everyone had picked their straws. Everyone looked around to see who had the biggest straw._

-Naruto grinned holding the biggest straw-**"Looks like I go first." **–Yelled Naruto-

_Everyone looked around to see who was holding the smallest straw. Seconds later they looked towards Ino, she had the smallest straw._


	2. Ino

**Ino**

-Ino screamed- **"Nooo why me, it's not fair I wanna redraw."**

_Everyone laughed at Ino's misfortune _**"Sorry no redraws." **–Chuckled Lee-

-Ino glared at Lee for his remark- _She argued for about a minute then finally she gave in. _**"Fine.**_**"**_

_Everyone went silent, waiting for Naruto to speak. _**"Ino , truth or dare?" **-Smirked Naruto-

_Ino thought for a second and then she spoke. _**"Dare."**

_Everyone was shocked to hear Ino picked dare right in the beginning of the game. They all stared at Naruto, who was sitting on the couch thinking of the perfect dare. He was stumped, he couldn't think of a great dare. Then he saw Sai, who was sitting on the floor painting. Then he looked at Ino and made an evil grin._

-Ino saw Naruto's grin- _**"Oh my god why did I pick dare, why couldn't I pick truth like any regular person would." –**_thought Ino-

_Finally Naruto spoke. _**"I dare you . . . to kiss Sai."**

_Everyone looked at Ino and then looked at Sai. Ino turned red from the embarrassment._** "I have to kiss . . . Sai! No I'm not going to! **–Yelled Ino-

"**If you don't do it, you lose and the game ends." **–Kiba pointed out-

_Ino looked at Sai, he didn't even hear the dare. He was too busy painting, he has no idea what's going on._

-Naruto looked at Ino- **"just one kiss, that's it.**" –said Naruto-

_Finally, Ino sighed, she got up and walked towards Sai. Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were all blushing, and Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Kankuro were cheering her on. Even Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were a little intrigued._

_Ino walked up to Sai, who still has no idea what's going on, and kneeled down in front of him. Sai looked up from his painting and glanced into Ino's eyes._

-Sai sat there emotionless- **"do you need something Ino."**

_Everyone was staring at Ino, waiting for her to do it. Ino thought to herself __**"Oh my god just do it, he has no idea of what's even going on."**_

_Finally Ino leaned into Sai, pressing his lips onto her. Everyone was laughing and awing at the two. Lee took out his camera and took a photo of the two. Ten seconds later she pulled away from Sai and saw his expression. Everyone saw his expression and we're amazed, he was a little red, and smiled a bit._

"**Looks like he loved it." –**teased Tenten-

-Ino was mad and embarrassed-** "it's over! No more talking about it."**

-Lee held up the photo-** "but ya'll look so cute." **-joked Lee-

_Ino tried to snatch the photo but couldn't keep up with Lee's speed, so she gave up and sat back down with her face still red. Sai looked at her and smiled a little_

-Ino looked around- **"ok, who's next?"**

_Ino looked around the room and scouted for her victim, until she found someone._

"**I choose . . . Shino!"**


	3. Shino

**Shino**

_Everyone looked at the mysterious leaf ninja sitting in the corner of the room, they couldn't tell what he was looking at because of his hood and glasses. But he looked up at Ino's direction awaiting for her to say something._

"**Shino, truth or dare?" **–said Ino-

_Shino thought for a minute then replied _**"truth."**

_Ino thought for a moment, everyone was awaiting for her response. They wondered what kind of question she was gonna give for Shino. Minutes later she spoke._

"**Ok Shino . . . which female do you think is the cutest?"**

_Every female looked at Shino awaiting for his answer, for some reason every girl wanted to know who he had feelings for. Even all the guys were trying to listen to his answer._

"**Come on Shino, which girl do you find attractive?" -**Asked Kiba_**-**_

_Shino didn't give an answer, the girls grew more and more impatient_

_Neji tried to make him angry. _**"Maybe he doesn't like girls at all, maybe he's gay."**

_All the guys laughed at Neji's comment, however the females started yelling at Neji for his outburst. This made Shino really angry._

"**. . . I love" **_Everyone heard Shino start to talk, the women could tell that he was embarrassed to say it, so they tried to relax him._

"**Ignore all of the guy's just say it already, please." **–Announced Sakura-

"**We promise we won't make fun of you." -**Proclaimed Ino-

_This made Shino feel a little better, so he started speaking again_

"**I . . . Love . . . Tenten"**

_Everyone looked at Tenten who was just as surprised as everyone else, _**"You what?" **-Replied Tenten-

Naruto, Kankuro, and Kiba were laughing at the embarrass Tenten.

-Ino continued- **"Why do you like Tenten?" **

-Shino continued- **"Because she is a beautiful woman, she never gives up on what she's doing, and she is compassionate and at the same time fearful."**

_Everyone was surprised to hear Shino say that. Even Kiba and Hinata were shocked_.

"**H-how long have . . . you l-loved her Shino." **–Asked Hinata-

"**Four Years"** –Replied Shino with no hesitation-

-Kiba jumped in- **"Wow Shino, you were the last person I'd expect to be in love."**

_Everyone looked at Tenten. She was trying to hide her bloodshot red face away from everybody. Shino tried to explain it to Tenten, but when he walked toward her she passed out. _

"**I think we should move on to the next person." **–Announced Shino-

_Everyone agreed. Shino looked around the room, he noticed the half asleep Shikamaru._

"**I pick . . . Shikamaru."**


	4. Shikamaru

**Shikamaru**

_Everyone stared at the lazy leaf ninja. He was laying down on the floor in a relaxing positions. When he heard his name he got up with a disturbing yawn. _

"**What happen, did someone call my name." **–yawned Shikamaru-

_Everyone wasn't surprised by Shikamaru's reaction._

"**It's your turn"** -Said Sai-

"**Truth or Dare Shikamaru?"** -Asked Shino-

_To be honest, Shikamaru didn't even wanna play. He just felt like going back to sleep. But he couldn't let people think he was a coward._

"**Uhhh I guess I'll pick dare" **-Proclaimed Shikamaru-

-Temari frowned by his reaction- **"Ugh you're just so helpless"**

_Shikamaru gave her a smirked look. Shino noticed the two fighting, then suddenly he thought of the perfect dare._

"**Shikamaru, I dare you to hand feed Temari" **–Replied Shino-

_Temari and Shikamaru stopped fighting. Everyone looked at both of them with grins. Temari started to blush and then started to get angry._

"**T-there's no way he's doing this, it's not happening" **–Proclaimed Temari-

"**You know the rules"** -Said Sakura-

_Temari looked back at her two brothers hoping they would back her up. But Kankuro was giving Shikamaru thumbs up, while Gaara was just sitting there minding his own business._

"**Fine I'll do the dare" **–Proclaimed Shikamaru_-_

_Right at that moment Temari started to turn red and at the same time frustrated._

"**H-hey I didn't say I agreed to this, w-what gives you the right to-"**

"**What do you like to eat" **–Said Shikamaru interrupting her speech-

_Everyone looked at Shikamaru, he was now leaning against the wall. He doesn't even care about the game, he just wants to finish his turn. Temari blushed even more._

"**D-Dumplings" **–Stuttered Temari-

_Shikamaru went into the kitchen and made some dumplings. The girls were amazed that the lazy ninja could even cook, Temari was still shocked that he wanted to do the dare. Kiba and Akamaru can smell his dumplings._

"**Man those dumplings smell good, you're so lucky Temari" **–Said Kiba-

_Before Temari could even comment on Kibas remark, Shikamaru came in with the dumplings and sat down in front of her. Everyone looked at Temari's face. She wanted to punch Shikamaru but for some reason she couldn't . It was as if she wanted to be fed by him. Shikamaru picked up one of the dumplings with the chopsticks and held it up in her face._

"**Say ahh" **–Teased Shikamaru-

_At that moment, every girl wished they were Temari, except for Tenten, who was still unconscious. All the guys were jealous of Shikamaru. Temari opened her mouth and ate the dumplings one by one, until there was one left. At this point Temari was smiling at Shikamaru._

"**I never seen you this happy Temari" **-Said Kankuro-

_Temari ignored his remark and ate the last dumpling out of his hand. She was blushing by the sight of Shikamaru. Then she looked around and saw everybody's expression. She immediately pushed Shikamaru out of her face._

-Temari screamed- **"The dares over you can get off me now!"**

_Everyone laughed at Temari's reaction._

"**You can't fool us Temari, we know you loved it." **–Said Sakura-

-Temari bushed **"Whatever, so who's turn is it?"**

_Shikamaru looked around the room and then said_

"**Umm I pick Kankuro"**


	5. Kankuro

**Kankuro**

_Everyone turned to the sand ninja who was still laughing from Shikamarus dare. He was wearing his black outfit and was sitting next to Gaara_

-Shikamaru scratched the back of his head- **"Umm Kankuro, truth or dare"**

_Kankuro gave him a smirk _**"Dare"**

_Shikamaru looked at Tenten, who was still unconscious, then suddenly the idea popped up in his head ._

"**I dare you to undress Tenten" -**Said Shikamaru-

_Kankuro stopped laughing, everyone turned to Tenten. Then they all turned to Shikamaru as though he was a pervert. Shikamaru saw everybody looking at him and immediately tried to get the attention off him._

"**Man what a drag, I just thought of the first thing that came to my head" **–Replied Shikamaru-

"**So seeing Tenten naked was the first thing that came to your filthy head! You're much worse than Naruto!" -**Screamed Ino as she chocked his collar**-**

_Naruto heard Ino's remark, and suddenly he didn't feel like the pervert of the town anymore. But after five minutes they finally allowed the dare. At this point Kankuro was upset about the dare. He was about to get up but then Shikamaru added something._

"**Um oh yeah, you also need to do it . . . without your outfit" **–Added Shikamaru-

_Again everyone looked at Shikamaru and started arguing. But three minutes later they allowed it. Kankuro stood up and removed his outfit. All he had left were his pants. All the girls were staring at his chest and couldn't believe how muscular he was. Without hesitation he walked over to the unconscious Tenten and looked at her. She was wearing her white long sleeved shirt and her black capri pants. Kankuro didn't feel comfortable doing this, everyone was staring at him. Kankuro gave a sigh and got started. He first took off her shirt, he tried to do this with his eyes close but he couldn't. She layed on the floor topless only wearing a bra. All the guys tried not to look but they couldn't help it. Even Gaara and Sai were interested in this. Kankuro took deep breaths and moved on to her pants area. Lee and Neji were looking at Kankuro with evil eyes._

"**If you try to do you anything you'll be sorry" **–Said the angry Neji-

-Kankuro commented- **"Do you honestly think I like doing this?"**

_Kankuro didn't really want to put his hands on her, so he used his chakra strings to get her pants off. Seconds later she was laying on the floor only in her bra and panties. All the guys turned red from the cute Tenten. The girls couldn't believe every guy was ogling her, they got mad. Everyone then looked at Kankuro and saw that he was dark red. They all laughed at the poor puppet master. He quickly put back on his outfit and sat back down._

"**How was it Kankuro?" **–Teased Chouji-

_Kankuro looked at Chouji as if he was going to murder him. When everyone saw his look they immediately kept quiet in hopes that he wouldn't kill them. Moments later he looked around the room to find someone._

-Kankuro grinned - **"Sakura your next"**


	6. Sakura

**Sakura**

_The medic ninja in pink look around and saw everybody's eyes on her. She looked at Kankuro_

"**Truth or dare" **–Replied Kankuro-

"**Dare, do you worst, I'm not afraid!" **–Yelled Sakura-

_When she said that, everybody in the room felt a little confident in themselves. They thought if she could do the dare, then they could do it too. Then Kankuro spoke._

"**I dare you to give Naruto a lapdance" **–Chuckled Kankuro-

_Sakura turned red and started to throw a fit. Kiba, Choiji, and Lee became jealous of Naruto. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and tried to give him a high five, but he was too scared. He knew that Sakura was going to punch him if he even enjoyed it a little. Sakura looked back at Naruto who was on the couch, he was trying to hide his face from her. Then out of nowhere everyone heard-_

"**Alrite I'll . . . do the dare" **–Said Sakura-

_Everyone looked as she walked toward Naruto. He noticed her and tried to get up but she wouldn't let him, she noticed that his face was turning red which made her face turn red. Ino and Temari were staring at Naruto, they didn't trust him at all. Hinata sat there wishing she could be Sakura. And all the guys were wishing they were Naruto. Sakura started moving his hand up Naruto's legs, he tried to get up but he couldn't. Shikamaru had him in his Shadow Possession and wasn't going to release it until the dare was over. _

"**Shikamaru when this is over I'm going to kill you" **–Said the embarrassed Naruto-

_Shikamaru just stood there with a smirk on his face, Sakura started to fiddle with his orange and black jacket. At this point she was on top of him with her hands on his chest. She started to blush a little._

"**It looks like she's enjoying it" **–Said Sai-

"**Sai shut up, you're not helping"** –Yelled Naruto-

_Sakura heard Naruto's comment which made her think she was boring him. And she didn't know what to do, but then she thought of an idea slowly she got off of Naruto and turned around with her back facing Naruto. Naruto thought that she was done and sighed._

"**Hey Shikamaru she's done, you can let me go now" **–Replied Naruto-

_Shikamaru was about to remove Naruto from his jutsu but then Sakura did something nobody would expect her to do. She turned to Naruto and put his hands on her breast. _

"**S-sakura what are you doing" **-Naruto said with a red face-

_Sakura ignored his comment and continued, she moved his hand all over her chest until the point where Naruto past out. Everyone laughed at the out cold Naruto then they looked at Sakura. They were going to ask what all that was but then she said something._

"**If any of ya'll speak of this to anyone I swear to god I'll hit ya'll so hard you'll fly across the village, got it!"**

_Everyone, even Gaara was scared of Sakura at that point. A few minutes later Naruto woke. He didn't dare to ask Sakura what happened. Sakura looked around the room for some one._

"**It is . . . Lee's turn"** –Proclaimed Sakura-


	7. Rock Lee

**Rock Lee**

_Everyone turned to the green wearing ninja, he didn't look nervous at all. He was ready for whatever dare she would give him._

**"I'm ready Sakura do your worst, I'll do whatever it takes! Let's go!"**

_Sakura saw that Lee was fired up, she didn't waste anymore time._

**"Lee truth or dare" **-Announced Sakura-

**"Dare dare I picked dare, show me what you got**!" -Said Lee jumping up and down-

**"Lee calm down it's just a game**" -Replied Kiba-

**"There's no need for all that**" -Added Neji-

_Lee ignored both their comments and continued jumping._

**"If i can't do this dare then I'll do 100 pushups, and if I can't do 100 pushups then I'll do 100 sit ups, and if I can't do 100-"**

**"I dare you to tell Anko you love her!" -**Said Sakura interupting his speech-

_Everyone gasped_

**"Sakura are you tring to get Lee killed!" **-Said Kiba-

**"He said he wanted a good dare"** -Replied Sakura-

-Chouji added- **"Yeah but don't you think that's too much"**

-Sakura sighed- **"Alrite I'll give him another dare"**

**"No Sakura, you told me to do that dare, so I'm gonna do it! **-Announced Lee-

_Everyone saw Lee get up and leave the house, everyone thought he was crazy. They all followed him to see if he was actually gonna do it. They continued following him._

**"Man this idiot, he never backs down from a challenge, no matter how stupid it is**." -Said Neji-

_Everyone then realized that they left Tenten at the house_

**"Is Tenten gonna be alrite, we left her at the house still unconscious" **-Asked Naruto-

**"She'll be fine, right now we need to keep an eye on Lee" **-Said Ino-

_Everyone finally caught up to Lee, he was at the the dumpling stand already talking to Anko._

**"Ugh we're too late" **-Said Kiba-

_Everyone was looking at Lee, he started to speak_

**"Hey kid what do you need, can't you see I'm eating" **-Replied Anko-

_Lee stared at Anko_

**"Yes I do, and I apoligize, but there something I need to tell you" **-Said Lee-

_Anko was eating her dumplings_

**"We'll can't it wait, I'm trying to eat." -**Replied Lee-

_Everyone was looking at Lee, they all felt sorry for the ninja_

**"No it can't, I must tell you now, I need to tell you that . . . I-I love y-you!"**

_Everyone looked at Anko. she looked at Lee in a confused face. Seconds later she started to get angry_

**"Do you mind saying that again" -**Said the angry Anko-

_Everyone saw Lee's terrified face_

**"Someone should at least help him" **-Said Kankuro-

_Everyone agreed with Kankuro and quickly ran up to Lee ang grabbed him, then ran back to Hinata's house. Anko just sat there confused._

**"Stupid kids and their games" **-Said Anko finishing off her last dumpling-

_Everybody got back to the house, everyone was looking at Lee as if he was stupid._

**"Lee you idiot, what the hell is wrong with you! You could of got yourself killed**!" -Said Sakura-

**"Out of all the years we been teammates, that has got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever did**" -Said Neji-

_Lee just shrugged it off as if it was nothing and sat down. Everyone thought it would be pointless to try and talk with him, so they let it go. Lee looked around the room for someone._

**"Gaara, you are next!"** -Yelled Lee pointing at Gaara-


	8. Gaara

**Gaara**

_Everyone turned to the deadly sand ninja, he was just sitting there minding his own buisness, he looked up at Lee and waited for him to speak._

**"Gaara, truth or dare**" -Said Lee-

_Gaara looked at _**Lee "Truth"**

_Everyone looked at Gaara in a weird way, they all thought that he would pick dare like a man, but apparently he didn't._

_-Lee looked puzzled_**- "Gaara, you sure you don't wanna pick dare"**

_Gaara looked up at everybody_**. "If I picked dare then he would of made me do something stupid, and I'm not gonna humiliate myself for your amusement"**

_Everyone was now scared, they were now glad that he picked truth. Lee sat there thinking of a good question to ask him. _

**"Gaara, do you . . . do you think your sisters hot!" **-Said Lee with enthusiasm-

_Everyone looked at Temari, they knew that she wanted to kick Lee for asking that._

_Temari grabbed Lee by his neck _**"You little punk, what kind of question is that, its very obvious that Gaara does'nt think I'm-"**

_Gaara started to speak. _**"Well I-"**

_Temari looked at her brother Gaara with confusion. Gaara continued._

**"I think that . . . she's is very cute when . . . she has her hair down"**

_All the girls looked at Gaara as if he said something stupid. All the guys looked at Temari and imagined her with her hair down. they turned red. Temari was looking at Kankuro._

**"Kankuro, do you . . . do you think that I look cute too." **-Asked Temari-

_Kankuro looked at her with confusion._

**"Temari, you know full well that I see you as my sister." **-Replied Kankuro-

-Temari continued- **"Then why does he think I'm cute?"**

_Gaara looked at Temari and said something that shocked everybody._

**"I think your cute . . . because . . . because whenever you give me a bath, you are always . . . naked."**

_Everyone looked at Temari and chuckled a little. _Temari turned red and was embarrassed. Nobody ever thought that Temari would get naked in front of her brother.__

-Naruto spoked- **"Gaara, does she still give you a bath?"**

_Everyone looked at Naruto like he was an idiot but then Gaara spoke._

**"I . . . I tell her that I can wash myself but . . . she insist that she should be in there with me."**

_Now everyone turned to Temari as if it was her fault. Now she was stuttering._

**"Wait . . . no it's not l-like that, t-the only r-reason I'm in there w-with him is b-because . . . um . . ."**

-Kankuro interupted- **"I told you to stop taking baths with him when he turned 11, but you didn't listen."**

_Everyone looked at Temari to see what she was gonna say, she didn't really feel like talking anymore, she was too embarrassed to be seen by her little brother._

-Kankuro looked at Gaara then looked at everyone- **"We should move on to the next person."**

_Everyone agreed. They turned to Gaara to see who he was gonna pick._

**"I pick . . . Kiba."**


	9. Kiba

**Kiba**

_Everyone turned to the dog lover, he was sitting on the floor just playing with his dog._

**"Kiba stop messing with your dog, its your turn" **-Said Chouji-

_Akamaru barked at Chouji, Chouji jumped back, everyone turned to Gaara_

**"Kiba . . . . Truth or dare**? -Said Gaara-

_Kiba thought for a secnd then he gave an answer._

**"Dare**" -Replied Kiba-

_Everyone looked at Gaara, they were curious to see what kind of dare he would give Kiba._

**"Your from the . . . Inuzuka clan right?" -**Asked Gaara-

_Kiba looked confused _**"Um yeah, but what does this have to do with . . . the dare?"**

**"We'll if your from the Inuzuka Clan then that means ya'll are like dogs . . . so i dare you to lick Hinata face like a dog" **-Said Gaara-

_Everyone looked at Kiba's upset face, then they turned to hinata who was turning red._

**"Does he . . . does he h-have to?" **-Stuttered Hinata-

_Everyone looked at Gaara and waited for a response._

**" . . . . yes he does" **-Replied Gaara with an evil face-

_Everyone was frightened of Gaara, Kiba didn't wanna do the dare. Hinata was his team mate, he didn't wanna do anything tou upset her. But he also didn't wanna make Gaara angry. He had no choose but to do the dare. He walked up to Hinata._

_Kiba looked at her with an apoligetic look _**"I'm really sorry for doing this Hinata"**

_Everyone turned to Hinata. All the girls felt sorry for her. They were all waiting for Kiba to start._

-Naruto interuppted- **"Um Gaara, don't you think that this is a little too much, I mean it's making Hinata uncomfortable"**

_Hinata heard Naruto's comment and stared turning red **"Naruto thinks I'll feel uncomfortable, he really does care about me"**_

_Hinata looked at Kiba. _**"J-just make it quick"**

_Kiba felt bad for her, he got into her face and started licking her cheek like a dog. Everyone looked at Kiba in disgust. Looking at this even made Chouji lose his appetite. Hinata just sad there trying not to move at all. She looked over at Naruto who was upset about about the whole thing. She felt better knowing that he was worried about her. Kiba was still licking her cheek, he was getting humiliated by everybody looking at him._

**"Yo Gaara, can I stop now, I think Hinata's had enough" **-Said Kiba-

_Gaara looked at Hinata, her whole face was dark red. Everyone was hoping that Gaara was done with the dare._

**"Fine . . . your done . . . after you bite on her earlobe." **-Explained Gaara-

_Everyone gasped at Gaara, they couldn't believe that he would do these kind of dares._

**"I gotta what!" **-Yelled Kiba-

_Kiba saw that it was pointless to argue with Gaara, so he went up to Hinata's ear. Then he whipered something to her._

**"I'm . . . sorry"**

_Hinata heard Kiba and tried to say something, but he had already bite on her ear. She was trying not to look like she was enjoying it. She started turning ready and moaned just a little. Kiba finished and moved away from her and sat down on the other side of the room. He didn't feel comfortable looking at her. She didn't argue with it._

_"_**Alrite who do I pick next**" -Said Kiba-

_At that moment Tenten woke up from her sleep and looked around the room._

**"Whathappened**?" -Asked Tenten rubbing her head-

**"You got knocked out**" -Replied Sakura-

_Tenten looked around the room in dissapointment_** "Did I miss anything good when I was asleep, what happened?"**

_They all turned to Tenten then the girls started giggling and the guys started turning red. She hasn't notice that she is only wearing her bra and panties because of Kankuro's dare. She notice everyone staring at her body and looked down._

**"Oh my god! Why am I naked? What happened when I was asleep!" **_Screamed tenten who was tring to cover herself up with her hands._

_Everyone turned to Kankuro, they were gonna tell her that Kankuro undressed her, but they knew Kankuro would kill them if they did. They just ignored it and gave Tenten her clothes. She went into the bathroom so she can get dressed._ _She came out with her face red._

**"Alrite so who's going next" **-Replied Tenten-

_Kiba looked at her with a grin and then spoke._

**"Your next Tenten"**


	10. Tenten

**Tenten**

_Everyone turned to the Kunoichi, she was still embarrassed about the little incident, honestly she couldn't stand another second._

**"Tenten truth or dare" **-Ask Kiba-

_Even though Tenten was still spooked and frightened, she still wasn't gonna look like a wimp in front of every one._

**"I pick dare"**

_Right when Tenten said that Kiba pulled out a book from his pocket. It was one of Kakashi's books. Naruto noticed it._

**"Hey that's Kakashi Sensei's, how did you get a hold of that"**

-Kiba replied- "**I snatched it from him when he wasn't looking"**

_Kiba handed the book to Tenten_

**"I dare you to read four chapters of this book**" -Replied Kiba with a smirk-

_Tenten took the book and read the cover._

**"Icha Icha Violence?"**

_Everyone looked at Kiba, they didn't understand how reading that book was considered a good dare. Tenten glared at the cover then she opened it._

**"You just gotta read four chapters, got it Tenten**?" -Proclaimed Kiba-

_Tenten nodded in agreement. She started reading the first chapter. She just sat there calmly reading the words, she started to think that this dare was stupid._

**"Hey Kiba, how is reading that book a good dare?"** -Asked Sakura-

-Kiba chuckled- **"You'll see"**

_Everyone looked at Kiba with confusion, then turned to Tenten who was still reading. Then about five minutes later they notice her face started to blush._

**"W-wow this book is r-really . . . interesting" **-Stuttered Tenten-

_She continued reading threw chapter two and three, everybody then noticed that Tenten had her hand down her sweat pants. Everyone gasped at her._

**"Tenten what are you doing?" **-Asked Ino-

_Tenten then started to unbutton her shirt._

**"I can't help it (_moans) _this book has got me excited"**

_Everyone was now staring at the perverted Tenten, Kiba thought that she had read enough so he took the book away._

**"I think that were done with this dare" **-Said Kiba-

-Tenten was embarrassed- **"S-sorry bout that, I got a little too excited"**

_Tenten looked around for someone._

**"****I pick Sai"**


	11. Sai

**Sai**

_Everyone turned to the pale skinned ninja, he was drawing in his book. He really didn't seem at all interested in playing the game._

**"Sai truth of dare**" -Asked Tenten-

-Sai replied- **"Dare"**

_Tenten thought for a second, then she spoke._

**"I dare you to draw Sakura naked"**

_When Tenten said that Sai looked up and was shocked. Sakura looked at Tenten, she was angry._

**"What kind of dare is that, he can't even draw me naked! He doesn't even know what I look like!"  
><strong>

_Then Tenten added _**"That's why you will be posing naked for him"**

_Everyone heard Tenten and thought she was kidding, she wasn't. They all turned to Sakura to see what she would say._

**"Tenten I'm n-not gonna pose n-n-naked for Sai, everyones gonna see me."**

_All the guys heard Sakura and thought what she said was cute. Sai was still in shock, he really wanted to draw her naked so badly. Sakura was still arguing about then after six minutes she gave in._

**"F-fine I'll do it . . . b-but I'm not gonna like it.**

_Everyone watched as Sakura began taking off her cloths. She first took off her boots, then her shirt. At that point she was embarrassed to open her eyes. She kept them closed as she removed her black shorts. All that she had on was her bra and panties. Every guy was looking at her beautiful body._

**"Damn Sakura, you look good" **-Teased Kiba-

**"S-shut up" **-Said Sakura as she tried to cover up her body-

_She then walked over to Sai and got on the ground on all fours. Everyone thought that Sakura was a slut._

**"What are you doing?" **-Asked Sai in confusion-

**"If your gonna draw me then I'm gonna get in a sexy pose, you better not make me ugly"**

_Everyone agreed with her statement. They all watched as the artist Sai was drawing Sakura. They all wanted to see what the picture would look like. Sakura started to feel uncomfortable._

**_"Man why did I agree to do this, everyone is staring at me. I feel so violated right now"_**

_About thirty minutes later Sai was done. They all took a look at the picture. It should Sakura on all fours wearing a pink bra and pink panties. Then they all turned to Sai, who was turning red by the look of the picture._

**"Looks like Sai really enjoyed drawing her" **-Teased Kankuro-

_Everyone waited for Sakura to put back on her clothes before continuing the game. They looked at Sai and waited for him to pick someone._

**"I choose, Chouji"**


	12. Chouji

**Chouji**

Everyone_ turned to the leaf ninja who was eating a bag of chips. The watched him open up a new bag._

**"Chouji, Truth or dare?" **-Asked Sai-

_Everyone turned to Chouji _**"Dare"**

_Everyone then turned to Sai, they wondered whet kind of dare he would give to Chouji._

**"I dare you to let me eat the last potato chip" **-Said Sai-

_Everyone looked at Sai like he just asked for a death sentence. They knowed full well that Chouji would not give up the last potato chip._

**"Man Sai you must be out of your mind, that's the craziest thing I ever heard" **-Said Shikamaru-

**"You have no idea what he's like when he doesn't have the last chip" **-Proclaimed Ino-

_Then everyone heard Chouji._

**"Sure I'll do it" **-Replied Chouji-

_Everyone watched as Chouji ate the whole bag untill there was only one chip left. They watched Chouji as he gave that chip to Sai. And Sai ate it. They waited a few minutes to see what will happened. Nothing happened._

**"Well that's strange" **-Proclaimed Naruto-

**"What is" **-Asked Chouji-

**"Well we thought something weird would happen" **-Said Ino-

-Chouji turned to everybody- **"Geez what made you think something bad was gonna happen, all I did was give Sai my potato chip, that's all"**

_Everyone looked confused._

**"Yeah, but you always complain that you must have the last potato chip" **-Replied Lee-

**"Yeah, because I'm hungry**" -Added Chouji-

_Everyone was now confused._

**"So you telling me that when you don't eat the last chip, you don't go crazy?" **-Said Kiba-

**"Yeah that's right" **-Said Chouji-

_Everyone looked puzzled but soon theyed let it go, moving on to the next person, Chouji looked around._

**"I choose Temari"**


	13. Temari

**Temari**

_Everyone turned to the female sand ninja, she was sitting with her brothers on the floor. She was trying not to look like a wimp._

**"Just hurry up and ask me" **-Reply Temari-

_Everyone turned to Chouji and waited for him to speak._

**"Truth or dare?" **-Said Chouji-

_Everyone waited for Temari's response._

**"Dare" **-Announced Temari-

_Everyone sat there waiting to see what Chouji's dare would be. Then he spoke._

**"I dare you to make out with Shikamaru" **-Replied Chouji-

_Everyone was shocked, both Shikamaru and Temari turned red then got mad at Chouji._

**"I am not doing that dare**!" -Yelled Temari-

**"I agree with her, I am not participating in this**." -Proclaimed Shikamaru-

-Kankuro interupted- **"Come on Temari, I know you think he's cute"**

_Temari turned even more read_

-Temari Stuttered-**"What you t-talking bout, I don't think h-he's c-c-cute"**

_Shikamaru saw Temari's reaction and couldn't believe that she thought he was cute. Shikamaru turned to Kankuro, Kankuro was giving him the thumbs up. Shikamaru sighed and gave up._

**"Temari just do the dare, once you do it your done" **-Said Shikamaru scratching his head-

_Temari got mad at Shikamaru._

**"Thats not the point, I'm not going make out with you just for there amusement!" **-Yelled Temari-

_Everyone was listening to them argue. Shikamaru started to get agravated. He couldn't take it anymore, he used the Shadow Posession technique on Temari. She couldn't move._

**"H-hey, what are you doing, l-let me go."**

_Everyone was looking at Shikamaru._

**"If you don't do the dare yourself, then I'll do it for you" **-Replied Shikamaru-

_Now temari was getting mad. She didn't wanna do the dare, but she also didn't want Shikamaru to show her off. Finally she gave in._

**" . . . F-fine, let me go, I'll do the dare."**

_Everyone watched as Shikamaru released the Jutsu, they both walked in front of each other. They were staring at each other. Everyone waited to see what will happen._

**"Go ahead just do it already**!" -Yelled Naruto-

_Shikamaru and Temari leaned in to each other and started kissing. Everyone was watching and chuckling at the two. About five minutes later they were stilll making out._

**"Uh . . . guys, the dare is over you can stop now**" -Said Chouji-

_Temari and Shikamaru didn't hear Chouji's comment. They were still going at it._

**"Let's just ignore them and move on to the next person, they'll stop soon**." -Said Shino-

_Everyone agreed and moved on to the next ninja._


	14. Neji

**Neji**

_It was Temari's turn to pick the next ninja, but he was to busy making out with Shikamaru._

**"They are still making out, you sure you want to leave them alone**?" -Announced Kiba-

**"There not in the way, besides both of their dares are done**" -Replied Shino-

**"Then who's gonna pick the next person**?" -Asked Naruto-

_Everyone turned to the remaning ninja that were left, all that was left were Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Hinata Hyuga. Everyone tried to figure out who would go first. They were thinking of ways to pick the person, they couldn't think of any._

**"I got an idea!" **-Yelled Ino-

_She walked over to the three of them._

**"I'm thinking of a number from one to ten, what is it?" **-Asked Ino-

_The three thought for a second then they answered._

**"Three" **-Said Naruto-

**"S-six" **-Stuttered Hinata-

**"Ten" **-Replied Neji-

**"The number was nine, Neji's the closest" **-Replied Ino-

_Neji was dissapointed._

**"Neji truth or dare?" **-Asked Ino-

**"Truth" **-Said Neji-

_Everyone got into a circle to figure out what question they would give him. Minutes later they thought of one._

**"Could your Byakugan see threw peoples clothes?"**

_When they asked that Neji turned silent._

**"Well . . . if I can loosen . . . some of the chakra from my eyes . . . then . . . yes I can." **-Said Neji-

_When all the girls heard Neji's response they all covered their breast. All the guys were jealous of Neji's ability._

**"Oh my god,** **your a pervert!" **-Yelled Ino while she was covering herself-

**"No I'm not, and um . . . just to let ya'll know . . . covering yourselve's doesn't help." **-Stuttered Neji-

_Now all the girls were screaming, they were afraid that Neji was looking at them naked right now._

**"Are you . . . are you staring at us . . . right now?" **-Asked Sakura-

_Neji started getting mad._

**"No I'm not!" **-Said Neji-

_Tenten started getting mad._

**"That explains a lot, that's why you always stay in the hot springs for a long time! You're staring at the women on the other side arn't you!"**

_Everyone heard Tenten's comment and waited for Neji's response. He didn't respond._

**"Is it!" **-Yelled Tenten-

_Finally Neji answered._

**" . . . Yes" **-Said Neji softly-

_All the girls were dissapointed at Neji._

**"I can't believe you got the title "Genius" your nothing but a pervert!" **-Said Tenten-

**"I thought you was one of the polite guys, I guess I was wrong" **-Said Ino-

**"I always said that you were talented, turns out I was wrong" **-Said Sakura-

_Every girl was giving him the dissapointed look. All the guys were trying to defend him._

**"Come on ladies let it go, can't you tell that he's sorry" **-Said Kiba-

_All the girls saw Neji's face, he was staring at the floor. They tried to cheer him up._

**"Were sorry Neji" **-Said Tenten-

_Minutes later Neji felt better, so they all moved on to the next person. Neji looked at the two remaining ninja then chose._

**"I choose Hinata"**


	15. Hinata

**Hinata**

_Everyone looked at the shy ninja sitting in the corner of the room. She was fiddling with her fingers, she was nervous._

**"Oh i-is it my t-turn?" -**Stuttered Hinata-

**"Yes Hinata, truth or dare" **-Replied Neji-

**"T-t-truth" **-Said Hinata-

_Everyone should of known that Hinata would pick truth. They didn't think she was the kind of person that would pick dare. She was too scared and nervous to do a dare. Neji tried to think of a good question to ask her._

**"Hinata . . . is there someone in this room that you love?" **-Asked Neji-

_Hinata heard her question and turned bright red, she took a glimps look at Naruto. She almost fainted._

**"Is there Hinata?" **-Asked Neji again-

_Hinata stuttered_

**"W-well I . . . I, um . . . well in t-this room . . . yes"**

_Everybody looked at Hinata and was surprised that she actually loved someone in this room._

**"Hinata who is it?" **-Asked Ino-

_Hinata started to turn more red._

**"Well, I uh . . . um he's um he's . . ."**

**"Come on who is it" **-Asked Sakura-

**"Come on Hinata tell us, which guy is it?" **-Asked Tenten-

_Then all of a sudden all the guy's tried to get her to talk._

**"Hinata if you can't say it then write it on a piece of paper" **-Proclaimed Lee-

**"Hinata I'm your teammate you can tell me" -**Said Kiba-

_Hinata started to get more nervous and couldn't breathe._

**"Please . . . y-ya'll are all in m-my face"**

_Hinata was about to give in, then Naruto interrupted._

**"Hey guys if she doesn't want to tell ya'll then she don't got to tell you! Stop trying to get her to talk! It's obvious she want's to keep it a secret! Why is so important to ya'll who she's loves, its her buisness! Besides the question was if she loved someone, not who is it! So why don't ya'll leave her alone!"**

_Everyone heard naruto and got a little scared, they all backed off of Hinata and went back to where they were sitting. Hinata turned stiff "**Naruto saw that I was in trouble, he really does care" **Everyone was now a little dissapointed._

**"Naruto why did you say that, we almost got Hinata to talk!" **-Yelled Kiba-

**"Can't you see that ya'll were scaring her!" **-Yelled Naruto-

_Right at that moment Temari and Shikamaru got done making out._

**"Hey what did we miss?" **-Asked Temari-

_Everybody was looking at the two in disgust. Kankuro answered them._

**"We just got done with Neji and Hinata, so all that's left is Naruto."**


	16. Naruto

**Naruto**

_Everyone stared at the yellow haired ninja, he was excited._

**"Alrite I'm ready, believe it!" **-Yelled Naruto-

_Everybody thought that Naruto was too excited._

**"Relax Naruto it's just a game" **-Said Kiba-

_Hinata was getting a little nervous_

**"N-naruto truth or d-dare" -**Stuttered Hinata-

_Hinata was thinking to herself. **"All Naruto has to do is pick truth, then I can ask him how he feels about me. But what if he picks dare, what do I make him do?"**_

_Naruto sat there for a moment then answered._

**"I pick dare!"**

_Hinata was upset, he couldn't get him to say truth. She _**has**_ no idea what she could make him do. Meanwhile all the guys were trying to giver her ideas._

**"Hinata dare him to run around the village half naked" -**Said Kiba-

**"Make him go without ramen for a week" **-Said Ino-

**"Make Naruto wear a pink jumpsuit" **-Said Lee-

_Hinata heard all their dares and none of them were what she wanted Naruto to do. They kept trying to give her ideas._

**"Come on Hinata make Naruto shave his entire head" **-Said Chouji-

**"No make him have a match with me" **-Said Temari-

**"No make him-"**

**"Naruto I dare you to kiss me!" **-Yelled Hinata-

_Everyone was confused, they thought they misheard her._

**"W-what did you say?" **-Said Naruto-

**"Y-you heard me . . . I d-dare you, to k-kiss me" **-Stuttered Hinata-

_Everyone was confused at hinata, espicially Naruto._

**"H-hinata, I can't do that" **-Said Naruto-

**"B-but you got to, I-I dared you . . . beside I-"**

_Everyone was now looking at Hinata, they were waiting for her to speak._

**"Naruto, you are a great ninja, you never give up and you never go back on your word. You made me see that there was hope for me, and that's why . . . I . . . I love you Naruto."**

_Everyone was shocked at Hinata._

**"You love who?" **-Yelled Kiba-

**"Why didn't you tell us ealier?"** -Said Sakura-

_Before Hinata could answer, Naruto leaned into Hinata and press his lips onto hers. Hinata was surprised. Everyone was too confused. Hinata couldn't help but kiss back._

**"I love you too hinata"**

_Hinata tried to say something but they went right back to kissing, everyone was still confused. They watched as the two rolled around on the floor making out._

**"W-wow, looks like this games over" **-Said Gaara-

_-KankuroTenten- **"Well that's all there is, tell me what you think. And if you think I should make a extra chapter that shows what happens after the game, tell me. Thanks"**_


End file.
